In a small overlap crash test, the collision occurs with the collision obstacle with small lateral overlap. In this case, the impact forces in the crosswise or transverse direction of the vehicle, at least partially outside the front-side transverse carrier of the vehicle, are introduced directly into the front wheel that faces the crash. The wheel rim of the front wheel in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is thus shifted backward in the direction of a vehicle passenger's foot space, so that there is the danger of an intrusion into the vehicle passenger's foot space.
DE 43 26 668 A1 shows a device on passenger vehicles that serves for the safety of passengers in the case of accidents, wherein the device is composed of elements provided in or on the vehicle body, these elements distributing energy that is dangerous for passengers in the longitudinal direction and/or in the crosswise direction onto opposite-lying regions of the body and chassis.
JP 2013-35360 A describes a front structure for a vehicle, comprising a pair of lower links having a bent first arm, on the front part of which are arranged a front and a back fastening part, and the middle part of which, as viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, runs directed outward opposite the front and the back fastening parts, and having a second arm that extends outward from the front part of the first arm, as well as an axle carrier having two lateral longitudinal carriers, on each of which the front and back fastening parts are arranged. The longitudinal carriers are designed in such a way that they buckle under load in the case of a crash.
DE 28 45 345 A1 discloses an independent front wheel suspension for motor vehicles having at least one wheel guide member that has a longitudinal link running in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle against the front wall or bulkhead of the vehicle and in the region thereof, wherein an element that is deformable under pressure with predetermined deformation characteristic is provided as the longitudinal link.
DE 10 2013 204 569 A1 shows a vehicle comprising a carrying structure and a plurality of wheels arranged on the carrying structure by means of suspension elements, wherein at least one suspension element is designed as a support element for supporting at least one wheel counter to the direction of travel of the vehicle, wherein the at least one suspension element designed as a support element is arranged pivotable on the carrying structure, so that in case of a vehicle crash, the at least one wheel can be pivoted out at least partially from a wheel space in which the wheel is arranged during normal operation of the vehicle.
A generic wheel suspension for a vehicle front axle is known from the generic DE 10 2013 016 767 A1. This suspension is composed of a wheel carrier that carries a vehicle wheel and a link assembly that connects the wheel carrier with the vehicle body in an articulated manner. In a lower link plane of the link assembly, two links are arranged in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, disposed one behind the other: that is, in the event of a crash, a straight two-point transverse link facing the crash and a rear sickle-shaped two-point longitudinal link facing away from the crash. In the above-defined crash case, the front wheel is shifted rearwards in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and specifically under a pivoting movement of the crash-facing transverse link and with deformation of the longitudinal link facing away from the crash. The transverse link is designed so that it breaks off at its bearing point on the vehicle-body side in the further course of the crash. It is brought about in this way that in the following course of the crash, the wheel carrier along with the front wheel are pivoted around a front-side bearing point of the longitudinal link facing away from the crash, whereby the vehicle wheel is shifted to outside the vehicle. In this way, an intrusion of the front wheel rim into the vehicle passenger's foot space is avoided.